Mon ombre - Os Gradence
by Anline
Summary: Comment pouvait-on laissé une enfant dans cette situation ? Comment pouvait-on laissé un adolescent dans cette situation ? Comment pouvait-on laissé un jeune adulte dans cette situation ? Comment lui dire qu'au bout de tous ce temps, Percival avait finit par l'aimer ? Son ombre ...


_Bonjour à tous !_ _Ravis de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle os qui porte cette fois sur du Gradence. Pour commencé les personnage appartiennent une fois de plus à la merveilleuse Jk Rowling et seul l'histoire m'appartient.__Pour commencer j'utilise le nom anglais de Croyance ( à savoir Credence ) car bas je trouve sue Croyance c'est vraiment moche ...__Seconde informations !__J'ai écrit cette fic en février 2019 et elle tien donc des événements présents dans "Les Crimes de Grindelwald" ( que j'ai personnellement adoré ) mais pas des films qui sortiront dans le futur.__Et donc__OH MON DIEU C'EST LE SPOOOOIL__( pour les moldues qui l'on pas vu )__Troisième info !__Cette os est BEAUCOUP plus longue que ma première publication ( elle touche au 15 000 mots ). Cela peut paraître inutile comme information mais je préfère préciser.__Quatrième info !_

_Pardon pour mon orthographe. Mais genre vraiment._

_Voilà il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !_

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

Percival marchait dans les rues de New York, il avait toujours aimé la période des fêtes car elle le replongeait en enfance. Du moins c'était jusqu'à cette année. Il était rentré pour les vacances de Noël malgré l'incident qui datait de plusieurs mois maintenant. Rester là bas n'était pas la bonne solution, il le savait.

Il avait besoin de ... S'éloigner. Rester bloquer dans ses pensées ne l'aiderait pas à faire le deuil de ses parents. Sa mère était une passionnée de potion, domaine dans lequel elle excellait. Ce qui c'était passé était ... Incompréhensible à vrai dire. Elle connaissait chaque ingrédients, chaque potions, chaque effets, qu'il soient principales et secondaires.

Comment cela avait-il peut dégénéré ? Elle n'était pas une grande amatrice d'explosion, c'était quelqu'un de prévoyant donc Percival ne comprenait pas. Et pourquoi son père avait également été emporté dans l'explosion ? Se trouvait-il à proximité ? Percival repensa aux habitudes de ses parents et il sentit son coeur se serré un peu plus dans sa poitrine.

Bien sur que oui, c'est parents avaient toujours travailler face à face, souvent dans un silence parfait mais toujours face à face. C'était une habitude chez lui. Même lorsqu'il lisait simplement un livre, Frank Graves s'asseyait toujours en face de sa femme.

Percival avait été soulagé de constater que leur demeure avait été réparer avant son arriver. Bien sur que les corps de ses parents n'y serait plus mais il avait eu peur de retrouver des traces de l'explosion. Ce qui ne fut heureusement pas le cas. Mais malgré cela il n'avait pas eu le coeur, ou était tout bonnement incapable, de rester chez lui pour le réveillon.

Beaucoup de ses camarades le voyait comme un battant prêt a tout surmonté, mais beaucoup avait tendance à oublier qu'il restait humain et qu'il n'avais que 16 ans. Percival secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ses parents de ses pensées. Il rentrerait manger quand il aurait assez faim pour ça, de toute façon se n'es pas comme si quiconque pouvait encore le lui reproché. Il soupira et marqua un arrêt. Il regarda ensuite la neige tomber du ciel, désormais totalement noir et remplit d'étoiles. Il frisonna et s'emmitoufla d'autant plus dans son écharpe bleu. Le ciel avait beau être magnifique, l'air ambiant restait glacé. Percival s'apprêtait à repartir quand un léger gémissement attira son attention.

Les moldues étaient parfois libertins la nuit - et Percival parlait en connaissance de cause - mais se gémissement était trop aiguë pour qu'il appartienne à un adulte. Un reniflement vient aux oreilles de l'écolier et il trouva la provenance de celui-ci. Un sanglots s'échappa de la ruelle retirant tout doute à l'écolier. Il s'agissait d'un enfant, probablement de très jeune âge vu la hauteur des pleurs. Qu'est ce qu'un enfants - de bas âge si Percival se référait à son instinct - faisait dans une rue, glacé, le soir du réveillon ?

Percival soupira de dépit, il c'était sans nul doute perdu. Pauvre petit, il eut un sourire triste, lui aussi savait que cela se retrouvait seul, l'enfant ne devait pas rester seul. L'adolescent se dirigea vers la ruelle, ses yeux prirent un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'obscurité encore plus sombre qui régnait dans celle-ci. Il remarqua néanmoins le petit garçon replier en boule sur lui même, tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Héla bonhomme qu'es que tu fait ici ? demanda Percival avec la voie la plus douce qu'il puisse avoir. Bien sur le "bonhomme" en question sursauta violament et l'adolescent pu voir que son visage était baigné de larme.

\- Où la non, calme toi je ne te veux aucun mal ! s'empressa d'ajouter l'orphelin en s'approchant doucement du petit garçon. Que fais-tu ici tout seul ? repris-t-il aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas brusquer son interlocuteur. Celui-ci se terra un peu plus contre le mur au quel il était déjà adossé et regarda Percival d'un air apeuré.

\- Moi c'est Percival et toi ? reprit doucement l'adolescent en s'accroupissant prêt de l'enfant qui le jaugea du regard avant de frissonner de nouveau.

\- Credence. répondit-il finalement, dans un murmure, avant de renifler une nouvelle fois et laissé un autre sanglot s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Héla c'est finit mon grand... Tu as quel âge dit moi ? demanda précipitamment Percival afin de distraire l'enfant.

\- Quatre ans messieurs.

\- Quatre ans ? Bas dit donc ... Et que fait un grand garçon comme toi tous seul dans le froid ? Tu t'es perdu ?

\- Non messieurs.

\- Je ... répondit simplement l'adolescent prit au dépourvu. Le visage de Credence se tordit dans une moue douloureuse et il renifla de nouveau.

\- Mère m'a chasser pour douze jour, commença-t-il en ignorant les larmes qui coulait sur sur ses joues, elle pense que je porte la marque des sorcières et veut voir si Dieu me préservera. finit-il en reniflant d'avantage. Percival n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-on être aussi infâme ?! DOUZE JOURS ?! MAIS IL AVAIT 4 ANS MERLIN !

\- Douze jours ?.. demanda doucement Percival.

\- Oui comme le nombre d'apôtres du Chris, expliqua Credence à travers ses sanglots.

\- Tu es la depuis longtemps ?! s'écria Percival, l'inquiétude se trahissant dans sa voix.

\- Depuis ce matin messieurs. répondit l'enfant en reniflant à nouveau. Il frisonna de nouveau avant que cela ne frappe l'adolescent. Il devait mourir de froid ! Percival enleva à la hâte son manteau et enveloppa l'enfant avec. Le froid le fit immédiatement frissonner. Merlin ce qu'il était stupide, le visage de Credence afficha d'abords un soulagement puis immédiatement son visage se tordit de nouveau pour affiché de la peur et de la tristesse.

\- Je ne peux pas messieurs. Je ne mérite pas votre attention je ...

\- Tu n'as pas manger depuis ce matin tu dis ? répondit simplement Percival en frottant sur les bras de Credence pour le réchauffer.

\- Si je ... J'ai pas faim je vous assure messieurs. Je ... Un gargouillement sonore l'interrompit et l'adolescent le regarda en levant un sourcil.

\- Credence ...

\- Messieurs je ne veut en aucun cas vous dérangé et ...

\- Tu meurt de faim, tu es frigorifiés et c'est Noël. Tu vient avec moi.

\- Je ... tenta le petit garçon avant de se résigné. Ça ne vous dérange pas, vous en êtes certain messieurs ?

\- Certain, et tu peux m'appeler Percival mon grand.

\- D'accord messieurs Percival. L'adolescent sourit doucement, non cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde que le petit garçon passe le réveillon avec lui.

\- J'ai marché pas mal de temps avant de tomber sur toi. Je vais te porter d'accord ?

\- D'accord messieurs Percival. dit simplement Credence en se levant en regardant timidement son interlocuteur.

\- Allez hop bonhomme. dit simplement Percival en prenant Credence dans ses bras et lui frottant le dos. L'enfant renifla de nouveau et l'adolescent essuya les larmes qui restait sur les joues du petit garçon de sa main libre. Percival sentait le bout de ses doigts s'engourdit mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il pressa le pas en sentant Credence frissonner a nouveau contre lui.

\- Tu veux manger quelque-chose en particulier Credence ? demanda Percival afin de distraire le petit garçon.

\- J'ai le choix ? demanda l'enfant d'un air ahuri.

\- Oui bien sur ... répondit simplement Percival en lui souriant.

\- Je ... J'ai trop de demande en tête. répondit Credence avec embarras ce qui fit rire l'adolescent. L'enfant, se sentant glisser, glissa ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent et s'y cramponna avant de frissonner une nouvelle fois.

\- Mince ... dit Percival en frottant le dos du petit garçon d'une main. On y est bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. rajouta-t-il en tournant au coin d'une rue en pressant d'avantage son pas. Credence hocha timidement la tête dans le cou de l'adolescent sans rien ajouté et Percival sourit doucement. Il aperçu sa porte d'entrée et son sourire s'intensifia, il allait enfin pouvoir mettre le petit garçon au chaud .

D'un geste habille, il attrapa ses clefs avant d'ouvrir la porte à la moldue Doutant du fait que Credence soit un sorcier, il préférait éviter d'utiliser la magie devant lui. Il entra en refermant derrière lui avant d'allumer la lumière et de poser l'enfant au sol.

\- Voilà bonhomme, dit-il avec un grand sourire, aller vient on vas te réchauffer tu es gelé.

\- Merci messieurs Percival. murmura simplement Credence en baissant la tête, son ton trahissant une immense reconnaissance.

\- Pas de quoi. répondit simplement Percival en enlevant ses chaussures avant de s'étirer le dos. Tu n'es pas très lourd mais tu fait quand même pour ton poids Credence.

\- Désolé messieurs Percival.

\- Ne t'excuses pas bonhomme. Vient par la mon grand. Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud ok ?

\- D'accord messieurs Percival. dit simplement l'enfant en prenant la main que l'adolescent lui tendait avant de le suivre dans son salon. Le sorcier installa Credence dans un fauteuil au coin du feu et il sourit à l'enfant.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher une couverture et un chocolat chaud d'accord ? Credence hocha de nouveau la tête et Percival sourit un peu plus avant de se dirigé vers la cuisine. De là il attira à lui une couverture et prépara rapidement un chocolat qu'il versa dans deux tasses. Du au décès de ses parents, le ministère lui avait donné l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie avant sa majorité, et il devait avouer que cela se montrait pratique. Il retourna prêt du petit garçon qu'il enveloppa de la couverture en lui mettant l'une des deux tasses dans les mains.

\- Et voilà ! déclara l'adolescent en souriant tandis que l'enfant poussait un légers soupir de bien être. Percival s'accroupit à ses côté et bu le chocolat qu'il s'était lui même préparer. L'obscurité qui régnait dans la ruelle et dans les rues de New-York l'avait empêcher de voir à quoi ressemblait réellement le petit garçon.

Alors que Credence portait sa tasse à ses lèvres, l'adolescent s'abandonna à l'observation son protégé. L'enfant possédait de magnifique cheveux couleur cendre, son visage, désormais détendu, était harmonieux et Percival ne doutait pas une seconde que, plus tard, il attirerait beaucoup de regards. Ses yeux marrons, presque noirs portait un regard doux et un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

Il était svelte, ses vêtements n'étaient pas à sa taille et vraiment juste pour lui. Un peu de saleté couvrait l'une de ses joues mais l'enfant ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Percival finit le contenu de sa tasse avant d'étendre ses jambes sur le sol. Credence semblait trop occupé par son chocolat pour parler et l'adolescent sourit en le regardant lécher a moustache de lait qu'il venait de se faire. Il finit néanmoins son chocolat et reporta son attention sur son l'adolescent avant d'esquisser un sourire timide.

\- Merci messieurs Percival.

\- C'est normal Credence... Tu as une idée de ce que tu aimerais manger maintenant ou tu veux encore y réfléchir ?

\- Je ... J'aimerai... commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, comme s'il se demandait si cela n'était pas de l'abus. J'aimeraigouterdesfrittesetdeladinde.

\- Pardon ? demanda doucement Percival. Je n'ai pas compris bonhomme, tu as parlé trop vite... Le petit garçon soupira et rougit légèrement à cause du regard persistant de l'adolescent. Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre plus lentement.

\- J'aimerai goûté des frittes et de la dinde. Je ... D'habitude mère m'impose le jeune pour l'anniversaire du Chris mais j'ai déjà jeûné hier et... Ce sont des conditions différentes non ?..

\- Je ... Oui bien sûr ! répondit Percival avec beaucoup trop d'entrain pour que cela soit naturel, un sourire crispé bloquer sur le visage pour cacher le fait qu'il soit tout bonnement horrifié. Je vais faire ça alors ... La salle de bain est dans le couloir, deuxième porte à droite, si tu veux. rajouta-t-il en montrant sa joue pour faire référence à la trace que l'enfant avait sur la sienne.

\- Je peux ?.. demanda le petit garçon, un air ébahi sur le visage.

\- Bien sûr enfin ... Suis moi je vais te donner des anciens vêtements à moi, les tiens sembles trempés ... Merlin je suis un imbécile. À l'évocation de l'entité magique, le visage de Credence trahit un véritable choc et Percival compris immédiatement qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur.

\- Je ... commença maladroitement l'adolescent pour se justifier mais l'enfant le coupa d'un signe de la main, baissant cependant les yeux. Un long et lourd silence s'installa entre les deux garçons et Credence soupira lourdement.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle de vous moquez de ma famille. dit-il simplement, d'un air légèrement agacé.

\- Hein ? croassa l'adolescent, aussi classe que cela soit, sans comprendre se que le petit garçon lui disait.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le fils de Marylou Bareborne que vous devez essayer de m'effrayer. De plus moi je n'ai pas peur des sorcières, elle sont parfois néfaste c'est tout. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous moquez de moi. dit-il d'un air assurer. Percival secoua légèrement la tête, l'enfant pensait à une blague mais il devait faire attention. Et alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir qui était cette "Marylou" il se releva en passant une mains dans ses cheveux. S'il était contre la magie l'adolescent devait se montrer extrêmement prudent.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas intentionnel, commença Percival en faisant attention au choix de ses mots, c'était une très mauvaise blague tu as raison. mentit l'adolescent. Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerait pas.

\- Alors c'est pas grave. dit simplement Credence après un temps avant de suivre l'adolescent qui lui donna une chemise blanche, un pantalon couleur ébène et des chaussettes. Il laissa le petit garçon se doucher après s'être assuré qu'il en était capable seul. Credence était vraiment autonome pour son âge mais avec le train de vie que sa "mère" le forçait à suivre il avait compris que le garçon avait été obligé de s'occuper de lui même très vite donc Percival n'en était qu'à moitié surpris.

Alors qu'il mettait la dinde au four il eu un flash de mémoire. Marylou Bareborne était la dirigeante des Sorciers de Salems ... Mais c'était insensé ! Credence ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et ... Lui même semblait douté en les croyances extrêmes de sa "mère" ?.. Percival avait presque de la pitié pour elle. L'adolescent rit à cause de sa dernière pensée en surveillant distraitement les frittes qui doraient lentement. D'un geste de la main, il mit rapidement la table en magie et sortit une bière du frigo. Oui il était mineur, mais une fois de plus, ses parents n'étaient plus là pour le lui reprocher.

\- Messieurs Percival ? appela alors la voix du petit garçon depuis la salle de bain.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci pour tout. dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine d'un air intimidé. L'enfant était resplendissant comme ça, ses cheveux était encore humide et il sourit timidement à l'adolescent qui ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

\- De rien mon grand, c'est normal. Un ting sonore se fit retentir derrière eux et Percival sourit à l'enfant.

\- Le repas est prêt grand, vas t'asseoir je t'en prit. dit l'adolescent en se baissant et en ouvrant le four.

\- Bien messieurs Percival. répondit simplement l'enfant en s'exécutant. Percival amena le repas et sourit en voyant l'air ahuris sur le visage de Credence. Il était sur le point de baver sur place, c'est sur qu'il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de repas tous les jours songea l'adolescent en s'asseyant à ses côté avant de le servir. Il posa ensuite ça bière devant lui et regarda l'enfant qui regardait son assiette avec envie avant de relevé la tête vers lui.

\- Vous prononcez la bénédicité messieurs Percival ? demanda simplement l'enfant en souriant innocemment.

\- Heu ... Oui, oui bien sur. dit-il alors que Credence joignait ses mains tout en fermant les yeux. Merci Seigneur pour ... Pour se repas. commença l'adolescent en hésitant. Merci d'avoir mit Credence sur mon chemin, il est d'une très bonne compagnie. Amen. conclut-il d'un ton un peu plus assuré, guettant les réactions du petit garçon.

\- Amen. repris l'enfant avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Bon appétit messieurs Percival. ajouta-t-il avant d'entamer son assiette. L'adolescent compris qu'il n'avait pas fait fait d'erreur et que sa bénédicité était sans doute acceptable. Il porta de nouveau sa bière à ses lèvres avant de mordre dans une frite et il devait avouer que cette fois si il c'était surpassé. Credence engloutissait littéralement son assiette et l'adolescent du admettre qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un si petit garçon puisse manger d'une telle sorte.

\- C'est vraiment trop bon... murmura-t-il plus pour lui même que pour Percival, un air à la fois rêveur et émerveillé sur le visage.

\- Tant mieux si ça te plait. répondit simplement Percival en ébouriffant ses cheveux cendres. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien et Percival se rendit compte que depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'enfant, il ne pensait plus du tout à ses parents.

Credence riait doucement et l'adolescent se sentit sourire tendrement en l'écoutant. Il semblait vraiment heureux et en repensant à qui était sa mère, Percival se doutait qu'il ne riait pas comme ça tous les jours. Le petit garçon l'aida à débarrasser et s'assit avec lui sur le canapé comme s'il s'agissait d'une veille habitude et qu'ils étaient parent ou même ami. Ils parlèrent un moment avant que les premiers signes de fatigue n'apparaissent chez le petit garçon, Credence se frotta les yeux avant de baillé ce qui alerta Percival sur l'heure. L'adolescent se retourna et vu sur l'horloge qu'il était 23h30 passer, c'était tôt pour lui qui avait 16 ans mais pour un enfant de 4 ans ...

\- Hélà bonhomme il est tard pour toi dit moi ...

\- Probablement ...

\- Vient par là. dit simplement Percival en le prenant dans ses bras, ce que l'enfant laissa faire, s'accrochant même à son cou par réflexe. L'adolescent sourit alors que Credence somnolait contre lui, sûrement à cause de l'impression de déjà vu. Il entra dans la chambre de ses parents et posa l'enfant avant de chercher un ancien t-shirt à lui. Il fouilla l'armoire de fond en comble mais ne parvient à trouver que des t-shirts à lui ou son père, qui étaient bien trop large pour Credence.

\- Je suis désolé je n'ai que ça ... finit-il par dire en montrant un t-shirt au petit garçon.

\- C'est le votre ?.. demanda doucement l'enfant en frottant de nouveau ses yeux.

\- Je ... Oui c'est le mien. répondit Percival en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ce sera parfait ne vous en faite pas. répondit l'enfant en souriant. Percival sourit avant de lui tendre le t-shirt noir avec deux barre bleu.

\- Il est joli, j'aime bien le noir et le bleu, ce sont mes couleurs préférés.

\- Ce sont également les miennes. Bon je serai juste en face d'accord ?

\- Bien messieurs Percival.

\- Bonne nuit Credence.

\- Bonne nuit messieurs Percival.

L'adolescent lui sourit une dernière fois et rejoignit sa chambre avant de se mettre en caleçon puis de se glisser dans son lit. Il s'étira et entendit son dos craquer avant de grogner de satisfaction. Il sourit en repensant à Credence engloutissant son assiette, il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur lui, la neige redoublait dehors et Credence aurait finit par mourir de froid ou de faim... C'était officiel, Percival haïssait Marylou Bareborne. Et c'est en se remémorant sa discussion avec le petit garçon qu'il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

\- Messieurs Percival.

Percival se retourna dans son lit en grognant, qui c'était ça ? Il renifla peut élégamment et se remit à ronfler, c'était pas important ...

\- Messieurs Percival ...

\- Gmhhflll ... émit juste Percival en se retournant de nouveau dans son lit. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la sera très légèrement. Main qui avait visiblement peur de le blesser ... Credence ... L'adolescent ouvrit précipitamment les yeux.

\- Tout va bien ? dit-il avant de bailler peu élégamment.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé. répondit le petit garçon avant de renifler. Il pleurait. Encore.

\- Hélaaaaa ! Qu'es qui ce passe bonhomme ? Chuuuuut ... dit Percival en essuyant les joues du petit garçon. La faible lumière de la lune éclairait faiblement Credence et l'adolescent pût voir qu'il tremblait également.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, je ... J'aurais pas du venir vous réveiller.

\- Tutututu. le coupa Percival en se décalant sur le côté. Vient par la bonhomme.

\- Pardon ?..

\- Vient et allonge toi pour me raconter ton cauchemar. répéta simplement Percival avant de baillé.

\- Vous êtes sur ?..

\- Mais bien sur. Aller vient la. Credence le regarda plusieurs secondes avant de s'exécuter, l'adolescent remit de la couette au dessus de lui et bailla un temps durant lequel Credence le regarda, une forte incompréhension gravé sur le visage.

\- Bas vas-y...

\- Je ... J'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout ... dit le petit garçon en se tortillant de .

\- Je ne te jugerait dans aucun cas Credence ... Tu sais quand j'étais petit c'est ce que faisait mon père et ça soulage.

\- J'ai rêver que si ... Fin ... Si je n'étais jamais tomber sur vous... Et j'ai eu tellement peur. dit l'enfant avant de fondre de nouveau en larme.

\- Oh Me.. Mon dieu... dit l'adolescent en se rattrapant de justesse tout en prenant Credence dans ses bras.

\- Merci pour tout messieurs Percival. Je vous doit la vie ! gémit l'enfant entre deux sanglots.

\- C'est finit ... C'est finit bonhomme. dit l'adolescent en frottant doucement son dos alors que Credence le serait de toute ses forces. Le petit garçon se calma peut à peut dans les bras de Percival et finit par relevé les yeux vers lui avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'adolescent. Percival sentit son coeur fondre face au regard profondément reconnaissant de l'enfant et lui sourit doucement avant de le serré un peu plus dans ses bras.

\- C'est finit. répéta Percival en essuyant du pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Credence avant de le serré un peu plus contre lui. Il aurait peut-être du mettre un t-shirt au final...

\- Mais pour combien de temps ? demanda l'enfant sans pour autant quitter l'adolescent des yeux, les yeux remplit de larmes.

\- Vient autant que tu veux, je ne changerai pas d'adresse ou je trouverai le moyen de te prévenir. Je te le jure tu m'entends ?

\- Merci, merci infiniment messieurs Percival.

\- C'est normal. Tu ne mérite pas d'être malmené de la sorte. Tu m'entends ?

\- Je ... Il sera plus fort l'adolescent contre lui. Bien... Merci. répéta-t-il avant de se caler un peu plus confortablement dans les bras de l'adolescent et de baillé légèrement. Percival sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant et le regarda s'endormir de nouveau, fermant petit à petit ses yeux.

\- J'espère simplement que tout ça n'est pas pas un rêve ... murmura Credence avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. L'adolescent sourit doucement et regarda un moment l'enfant dormir avant de fermer lui même les yeux et de s'endormir avec un sourire accroché au lèvres.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

Le lendemain, Percival émergea assez tôt et sourit en voyant Credence profondément endormi contre lui. Il sortit le plus doucement possible du lit afin de ne pas réveillé l'enfant et enfila simplement un t-shirt noir avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il alla se préparer un café et le bus en laissant son regard dérivé sur le sapin qu'il avait préparer quelques jours auparavant. Il faillit recracher son café en manqua de s'étouffer quand quelque-chose le frappa de peint fouet.

On était le jour de Noël et il n'avait rien pour Credence, bien sur qu'il ne réclamerait rien mais Percival se sentais tout de même embarrassé. Vu la légère pille qui s'entassait sous son sapin, lui en avait de ses amis et il refusait de ne rien trouver pour Credence. L'adolescent se dirigea alors vers le grenier ou il savait qu'il y restait de vieux jouet, des livres ou se genre de chose. Il monta précipitamment les marches qui menait au grenier et repéra rapidement son ancien coffre à jouet. Il s'agenouilla devant et l'ouvrit avant d'inspecter son contenu d'un air anxieux. Certains jouets étaient neufs mais l'adolescent redoutait que cela ne plaise pas au petit garçon. Après tous il ne le connaissait pas sur le bouts de ses doigts.

Il tria rapidement le contenu du coffre en deux tas et soupira de nouveau en regardant le doudou qui restait dans le coffre. Il s'agissait du doudou qu'il avait quand il était petit, un lapin, noir et bleu. Se remémorant la fin de sa soirée, Percival compris que c'était le seul successible de faire réellement plaisir à Credence. Il finit par le poser du côté des cadeaux et soupira légèrement. Il verrait bien. Il regarda de nouveau se qu'il comptait offrir à l'enfant et regarda tour à tour la toupie, le yoyo de bois, le jeu d'osselets et Pagaillou, le lapin en peluche. Percival soupira en passant une mains dans ses cheveux, si ses amis savaient pour Pagaillou il ne le lâcheraient jamais ça c'était sur. Seule Sépha, sa meilleure amie savait.

\- Embaliarte. dit-il avant de regarder les cadeaux s'emballer d'un air satisfait. Il les prit et descendit avec les paquets le plus discrètement possible avant de les posés au pied du sapin.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres et il regarda sa montre, il était presque 8 heures et demi. Vu l'heure au l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couché Credence dormirai sûrement encore un peu pensa Percival. Il alla tout de même vérifier que le petit garçon dormait bien et sourit quand il aperçu la bouille détendu de l'enfant. Credence dormait paisiblement et était tout bonnement adorable. Percival sourit, s'il avait des enfants un jour il espérait vraiment qu'il soit aussi adorable que Credence.

L'adolescent rit doucement à ses propres pensées, vu ses tendances et de quel bord il était cela ne risquerait pas d'arriver. Il referma doucement la porte et parti vers la cuisine un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il réchauffa son café qui avait refroidi et installa le petit déjeuner avant de refaire un chocolat chaud pour Credence sur lequel il lança un sort pour le maintenir au chaud. L'adolescent s'asseya et s'étira de nouveau avant de porter son café à ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour messieurs Percival. dit une voix ensoleillé derrière lui qui lui fit sourire l'adolescent, il se retourna légèrement et sourit un peu plus.

\- Bonjour Credence. Joyeux Noël.

\- Merci, à vous aussi. répondit l'enfant en s'asseyant prêt de Percival. C'est du café ?

\- Heu ... Oui.

\- Mère dit que c'est pêché car il empêche le sommeil mais je n'y croit pas vraiment... Le pêcher ne se bois pas.

\- Je n'y croit pas du tout personnellement.

\- Et c'est votre droit. répondit Credence en s'asseyant prêt de lui. Il joigna de nouveau les mains et ferma les yeux et Percival prononça une autre bénédicte avant de regarder le petit garçon qui commençait à manger. Quand il eu finit l'adolescent lui sourit doucement avant de lui dire :

\- Prêt à ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

\- Pardon ? s'écria alors Credence en regardant Percival d'un air ahuri.

\- Bas c'est Noël, et je ... commença à argumenté l'adolescent en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ... Vous avez des cadeaux pour moi ? le coupa l'enfant, les yeux brillant. Je veux dire... J'ai des cadeaux ?..

\- Je ... A vrai dire c'est d'anciens jouets à moi et c'est très peu j'en ai conscience... commença Percival pour calmer Credence mais il fut coupé quand le petit garçon se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toute ses forces. L'adolescent frotta doucement son dos ne sachant pas quoi dire. Credence s'écarta lentement de lui et le regarda, le visage rayonnant.

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu. Merci infiniment. Vous êtes la personne la plus sainte que je n'ai vu de ma vie. Vous êtes un exemple messieurs Percival. dit l'enfant, son ton trahissant sa reconnaissance. Il n'avait jamais eu de cadeau ? Merlin il haïssait encore plus cette femme.

\- Je suis loin d'être un saint Credence...

\- Avec moi et pour moi vous l'êtes. Mais si je rentre avec ça mère me les confisquera.

\- Tu as une armoire ou un meuble d'on les tiroir se ferme à clef ?

\- Oui mon armoire ... Elle est trop grande pour moi les deux tiroir du bas sont vide en plus.

\- Alors tu peux les cacher dans le derniers des tiroirs et le verrouiller. Ensuite tu cache la clef et le tour est joué.

\- C'est brillant ... répondit simplement Credence après un instant.

\- Peut-être bien mais tu préfères pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ? dit Percival avant de rire doucement.

\- Si ! s'écria l'enfant en se précipitant au pied du sapin avant d'ouvrir la toupie avec émerveillement. Il la regarda un instant avant de la faire tourné doucement, regardant avec attention le moindre de ses mouvements. Il ouvrit ensuite les osselets puis le yo-yo et l'adolescent lui promit de lui apprendre comment on y jouait. Il ne restait que Pagaillou... Credence prit le paquet et l'ouvrit doucement. Son visage s'illumina et il regarda le lapin comme si il s'agissait d'une reliques très ancienne. Il le prit doucement et regarda Percival.

\- Il était à vous ?

\- Oui... Oui c'est le cas.

\- Quel est son nom ?

\- Pardon ?..

\- Vous lui avait bien donné un nom je me trompe ? Quel est son nom ? répéta simplement Credence en souriant doucement.

\- Pagaillou ... dit l'adolescent en sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Merlin ce que c'était ridicule pensa Percival en soupirant.

\- Ça lui vas vraiment bien. C'est jolie en plus. Merci beaucoup messieurs Percival. Il est fantastique.

\- Alors prend bien soin de Pagaillou.

\- Je vous le promet. répondit l'enfant avant de bomber le torse.

\- Alors il m'en faut pas plus bonhomme. répondit simplement Percival en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

Pour finir Credence avait finit par passer ses douze jours de punitions chez Percival. Mais cela datait déjà de 5 ans maintenant. Credence passait de temps en temps chez le sorcier quand sa mère le congédiait. De plus, il le voyait parfois pour manger avec lui certains midi, Credence avait bien grandi désormais. Percival, lui, avait réussit ses études d'auror haut la main, il travaillait désormais au Macusa et savait pertinemment que ses parents auraient été extrêmement fier de lui s'ils auraient pu voir ça.

Percival sourit et finit son café en regardant sa montre tout en s'adossant contre sa porte d'entrée, 11h26, il ne devrait plus tarder.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, un garçon au cheveux de cendre apparu dans son champs de vision. Le dit garçon sourit largement en apercevant le jeune adulte et se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour messieurs Percival ! s'écria-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour Credence. répondit simplement Percival en souriant. Tu es en avance.

\- Mère m'as congédié plus tôt. Elle avait encore un entretien avec M. Preston. Cela devient bizarre à force, elle a souvent des entretien avec lui...

\- {Pitié Credence ne perd jamais ton innocence.} se dit Percival en se retenant de rire. Oui c'est vrai que c'est étrange. répondit-il pourtant pour ne pas le laisser sans réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problèmes après tout et puis ça me donne l'occasion de vous voir.

\- C'est vrai. Aller entre je t'en prit. dit Percival tandis que Credence s'engouffrait dans l'entrée.

\- Ça sent vraiment bon messieurs Percival. Vous vous êtes encore surpasser.

\- Merci, mais je sais que tu aimes bien le poulet.

\- C'est vrai. admit Credence avec un sourire avant de s'attabler au côté de l'auror. Il mangèrent un moment en parlant de tout et de rien et Percival profita de la présence du garçon qui avait toujours eu le don de le d'étendre. Credence passa une main sur son front comme pour s'éponger et l'auror se rendit compte qu'il avait garder sa veste, se qui était étrange car le garçon l'enlevait dés que cela lui était possible.

\- Tu peux enlevé ta veste Credence, tu dois mourir de chaud.

\- Non ! s'écria le garçon beaucoup trop vite pour que cela soit naturel, se qui piqua la curiosité de Percival. Je veux dire, non merci messieurs Percival. ajouta Credence tout en évitant le regard de l'auror alors que ses joues s'enflammaient.

\- Credence ...

\- Je ne veut pas vous inquiété. répondit le garçon en se ratatinant d'avantage sur sa chaise.

\- Maintenant je vais m'inquiéter pour toi bonhomme... C'est ta mère ? Credence hocha simplement la tête sans pour autant relever les yeux vers l'auror. Percival passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour la gérante des sorciers de Salem avait grandi au fur et à mesure des années mais si elle commençait à s'en prendre à Credence, Percival n'était pas sur d'être capable de se contenir.

\- Enlève ta veste s'il te plait. demanda doucement l'auror d'une voix la plus douce possible. Credence pinça d'abord les lèvres mais finit tout de même par s'exécuter.

\- C'est surtout le dos mais il y a des traces sur le haut de mes bras. dit-il en relevant enfin les yeux vers Percival qui fixait d'un air choqué le haut de ses bras. L'auror avait considérablement blêmit et était à deux doigts de rendre ce qu'il venait de manger.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer ? réussit-il néanmoins à dire malgré l'énorme boule qui lui serai à présent la gorge.

\- Je ...

\- Credence est ce que je t'ai déjà fait le moindre mal ?

\- Non messieurs Percival.

\- Alors tu veux bien me montrer ?

\- Je ... Bien ... C'est d'accord. répondit Credence en commençant à déboutonné sa chemise tout en tournant le dos à l'auror. Une fois qu'il eu finit il marqua un arrêt avant de soupirer.

\- Ce n'est pas beau à voir je vous prévient... avertit-il avant de laisser sa chemise tomber au sol. Percival retient de justesse un haut le coeur devant le spectacle sordide qu'il avait sous les yeux. Car Credence avait raison : ça n'étais définitivement pas beau à voir. Son dos était recouvert de coupure, plus ou moins profonde et plus ou moins grande. Certaine semblait daté de la veille et d'autre était à deux doigts de finir de cicatriser.

Sans réfléchir un instant au fait que Credence était un moldue, Percival se leva et s'empressa de farfouillé dans ses tiroirs à la quête d'une crème apaisante. Il mit rapidement la main sur un flacon vert pomme et se précipita au côté du garçon. L'auror l'ouvrit, en versa un peu dans chacune de ses mains, les frotta légèrement entre elles avant de l'appliquer sur le dos meurtri de Credence.

\- C'est une crème apaisante. expliqua-t-il au garçon en continuant d'étaler la dite crème sur le dos de celui-ci. Ça marche ?

\- Seigneur vous êtes un anges tomber du ciel messieurs Percival ! cria presque Credence tant la crème lui était bénéfique.

\- Je prend ça pour un oui. Elle fait ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Je dirait depuis un an...

\- Me.. Mon dieu c'est pas possible ! Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?!

\- Je ne voulait pas vous inquiétez...

\- Credence ... répéta en contournant le garçon afin de lui faire face. Tien, dit-il en lui mettant le flacon dans la main, cache le avec Pagaillou et sers toi en quand tu as trop mal d'accord ?

\- D'accord messieurs Percival. Vous êtes vraiment un exemple.

\- Je suis loin d'être parfait.

\- Alors vous êtes MON exemple.

\- Et bien toi, tu es mon ombre, car tu préfère souffrir dans l'ombre plutôt que de demander de l'aide.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris ... dit Credence avec un sourire. Mais j'aime bien le surnom.

\- Tant mieux. Bon tu ferait mieux de remettre ta chemise et finir ton assiette, ma pause n'est malheureusement pas éternelle.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Credence avant de remettre sa chemise et de s'assoir de nouveau à table, au fait j'avais une questions ...

\- Je t'écoute, répondit l'auror en se remettant également à table.

\- Pagaillou est un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Heu ... J'avoue ne jamais mettre posé la question, avoua Percival, mais qu'en pense tu ?

\- Je dirait qu'elle est une fille. Et alors que Credence était en train de lister les raisons qui le poussait à croire que Pagaillou était une fille, Percival se surpris à sourire et négligea totalement le fait que sa pause touchait désormais à sa fin.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

Percival déballa un autre carton par magie et sourit en voyant que son salon prenait forme. Après toute ses années, il avait finir par déménagé, en grande partie parce qu'il voulait changer d'air une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait fait le deuil de ses parents longtemps auparavant mais vivre là ou ils avaient vécu tous les trois lui minait parfois sérieusement le moral.

L'auror regarda l'heure sur l'horloge et sourit un peu plus. Il ferait mieux d'y aller s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Percival transplana dans la ruelle dans laquelle il avait rencontré Credence et attendit un moment avant que l'adolescent qu'était devenu Credence n'apparaisse au bout de la ruelle.

\- Bonjour messieurs Percival.

\- Bonjour Credence, comment vas tu ?

\- Ça vas ... répondit distraitement Credence, dont les joues avaient rougies, au fil des années il n'avait jamais réussit à mentir correctement, mais en vu de sa situation, Percival ne pouvait trouver cela que pratique. Il soupira en secouant doucement la tête avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de dévisagé l'adolescent qui ne faisait plus qu'une demi tête de moins que lui désormais.

\- Depuis combien de jour ?

\- Deux. répondit simplement l'adolescent en rougissant d'avantage, fixant avec intérêt un de ses lacets.

\- Et pour combien de temps tu as été chasser en tout ?

\- Seize.

\- Bon ... Heureusement que je te voyait aujourd'hui ... Désolé.

\- Non non vous n'avez rien à vous reproché ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir et vous avez le droit de déménagé enfin ...

\- Même ... Aller vient tu dois être affamé.

\- Bien ... Merci messieurs Percival.

\- Pas de quoi, c'est normal. L'auror guida ensuite l'adolescent à sa nouvelle adresse tout en pestant intérieurement contre Marylou Bareborne. Comment pouvait-on laisser un adolescents dans cette situation ?! Seize jours ! Déjà qu'elle le battait presque quotidiennement ! La mâchoire de l'auror se crispa de rage, un jour, il la tuerai et au diable le Macusa, les problèmes et autres.

Credence enleva sa veste avec une grimace de douleurs et Percival alla rapidement chercher une autre fiole de crème dans un de ses placards. Les coups que Credence recevaient étaient si fréquent que l'auror avait désormais un placard entier de crème par précaution. Quand il entendit un faible gémissements il en prit une seconde et retourna vers l'adolescent.

\- Heureusement que j'habite beaucoup moins loin qu'avant. se dit Percival plus pour lui même que pour Credence en lui donnant les deux fioles.

\- C'est vrai que pour le cou, j'apprécie.

\- Tu n'as pas pu te laver ?

\- Non.

\- Tu trouvera la salle de bain par le salon deuxième à gauche. Y'a des serviettes et tu n'as pas de rechange j'imagine.

\- Un peu comme d'habitude... fit remarquer Credence en souriant légèrement.

\- C'est vrai. admit Percival. Tu dois faire ma taille maintenant, sert toi. rajouta-t-il en montrant un carton à l'adolescent.

\- Bien, merci. répondit l'adolescent dont le sourire s'intensifiait.

\- Qu'es qui te fait sourire ? demanda l'auror se sentant sourire malgré lui.

\- Bas ... Je me disait que c'était comme y'a 11 ans ... Et puis, c'est comme des vacances pour moi parce que ... Bas j'aime vraiment votre compagnie messieurs Percival. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bon et j'espère que je serait comme vous plus tard.

\- Je ne suis pas parfait Credence. Mais moi aussi j'apprécie ta compagnie. Je vais poser quelques jours de congé d'accord ?

\- Bien, merci beaucoup. Je ... Je peux vous faire un câlin ?

\- Tu n'hésitais pas quand tu étais plus petit. Bien sur que tu peux. dit Percival en souriant doucement. Credence sourit un peu plus avant de serré timidement l'auror.

\- Où est la caisse déjà ? finit-il néanmoins par demander en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

\- Par là, suis moi. dit Percival en souriant doucement, s'agenouillant au près d'une autre caisse qu'il ouvra cette fois à la moldue. Credence avait raison au fond, c'était comme des vacances.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

Percival montait les marches qui menait à son bureau en traînant les pieds. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il était auror qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler mais avec les cinq jours qui venait de passer aux côtés de l'adolescent, l'auror voulais juste rentrer chez lui.

Percival arriva à son bureau et chercha sa baguette afin de l'ouvrir en tâtant sa poche avant de blêmir d'un cou. Il l'avait oublier. Sur la table de la salle à manger. Alors que Credence était chez lui. L'auror jura avant de transplaner dans son entrée. Si jamais l'adolescent la touchait il serait violament projeté et il pourrait se rompre le cou ou pire...

Percival se rua dans la salle à manger et y trouva l'adolescent en train de manger tranquillement à la table. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas vu après tout, songea Percival.

\- Bonjour messieurs Percival. dit simplement Credence en lui souriant. Je croit que vous avez oublier ça. ajouta-t-il en avançant sa main vers la baguette de l'auror.

\- NON ! s'écria Percival en se jetant presque sur lui afin de l'en empêcher avant de s'étaler sur le sol.

\- Messieurs Percival tout vas bien ? s'écria Credence en se précipitant auprès de lui, la baguette de l'auror à la main. Le jeune homme se releva le plus vite possible et regarda d'un air altéré l'adolescent tenant sa baguette. Pas d'explosion, pas de projection, non. Juste Credence tenant la baguette de Percival à la main. L'auror ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans réussit à prononcé le moindre mot.

\- Vous êtes un sorcier n'es se pas ? demanda Credence avec un calme olympien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes un sorcier messieurs Percival, je me trompe ? L'auror le fixa un moment avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux afin de dissimuler sa gêne. Si Credence pouvait tenir une baguette cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas un moldue, donc il avait le droit de lui répondre non ?

\- Oui, je suis un sorcier.

\- Et j'imagine que normalement il y aurait du ce passé quelque-chose étant donné votre réaction. Percival hocha mollement la tête pour réponse et se releva avec l'aide de l'adolescent.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne crois pas mère. Je ne pense pas que la sorcellerie soit uniquement mauvaise. Je l'ai pensé, un long moment - et j'en suis désolé - mais ce n'est plus le cas. L'auror le regarda sans répondre, en partie parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire, d'une autre parce qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre.

\- Vous m'apprendrez des sorts basiques ? demanda l'adolescent, les yeux pétillant d'excitation et d'envie. Percival resta silencieux un long moment avant de se raclé la gorge.

\- Je ne te promet rien mais oui on pourra essayé.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

L'auror regardait Credence manger depuis un moment maintenant. Il soupira discrètement en se repenchant sur sa propre assiette et écrasa simplement ses pommes de terres sans y toucher. Il n'avait plus faim depuis certain temps, depuis qu'il avait réalisé ...

\- Merci messieurs Percival pour le repas, c'était vraiment excellent.

\- Merci Credence, répondit simplement l'auror, avec un air absent. Credence lui sourit simplement et Percival sourit faiblement en retour avant de manger une pomme de terre pour ne pas inquiété Credence. L'auror se laissa alors à le détaillé de nouveau sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le jeune homme qu'était devenu Credence était tout bonnement magnifique, le seul défaut que Percival arrivait à lui trouver était sa coupe de cheveux. Ses cheveux cendres - mal coupé - retombaient sur son front et ses yeux marron foncé, presque noir, pétillaient. Sa mâchoire carré contrastaient avec ses joues légèrement creuses et il était désormais un peu plus grand que l'auror. Sa taille était fine et élancée et ses lèvres fines et rose s'étiraient presque toujours dans un léger sourire.

Percival sorti brutalement de sa contemplation et se mit une claque mentale, il avait recommencer. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus et l'auror se sentait vraiment sale. Credence était pur et sans arrière pensé lui... Ça avait commencé il y a presque deux ans, Credence venait d'avoir 21 ans et Percival c'était surpris à regarder sa chute de rein. Merlin savait qu'il avait très mal dormit cette nuit là. Ce demandant s'il était normal, sains d'esprit ou autre. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était gay. L'auror avait eu deux ou trois aventures et ça malgré le fait que si cela s'ébruitait, cela pouvait avoir de grave conséquence sur son poste ou autre. Même Sépha n'était pas au courant de sa tendance. Personne hormis les deux, trois garçon avec qui il avait eu des rapport en fait quand il y pensait... Sa meilleure amie était la présidente des USA et pourrait changer les choses, de plus elle était tolérante, mais cela restait dur à avouer.

Credence le regarda débarrasser la table avec la magie en souriant légèrement puis il reposa son regard sur Percival alors son sourire s'intensifiait un peu plus. L'auror, sachant parfaitement que le jeune homme en creuvait d'envie, lui tendis sa baguette et une plume blanche. Il se rapprocha ensuite du jeune homme et lui sourit doucement.

\- Essaye de le faire planer. Tu te souvient de la formule ? demanda-t-il doucement à Credence.

\- Oui, Wingardium Leviosa c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est ça, répondit Percival avec un sourire, vas-y. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux avant de souffler un cou.

\- Wingardium Leviosa. L'auror, de son coté, lança également le sort en informulé à l'aide de sa main et regarda la plume s'envoler doucement puis le sourire satisfait de Credence qui restait pour autant très concentrer sur sa tache.

L'auror sourit discrètement et se demandant s'il devait en parler à Séraphina. Après tout elle avait toujours été la pour lui et ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de se cacher des choses... Puis elle le prendrait bien, se n'est pas comme si elle l'aimait ou quelque-chose du style. De plus elle était tolérante et disait que l'amour était ce qu'il y à de plus beau ... Donc ça valait pour lui aussi non ?

L'auror soupira et croisant les bras sans même s'en rendre compte. Il valait mieux ne pas ébruiter ça pour autant. Il ferait mieux d'en parler à Credence avant mais la aussi cela coinçait. Premièrement, il ne connaissant pas le bord de Credence, deuxièmement, il avait peur de passer pour un pédophile, troisièmement, il refusait de le perdre. L'auror retient un énième soupir avant de secoué légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

Dans les quelques relations qu'il avait eu c'était l'autre homme qui était venue vers lui et se retrouver dans cette posture le stressait passablement. Mais pourtant il devait lui dire, il avait l'impression d'être étouffer par ses sentiments, certains de ses rêves - que Marylou Bareborne n'apprécierait clairement pas - le rendais honteux et lui revenait parfois a l'esprit alors que Credence était en face de lui. Ce n'était plus tenable.

L'auror se reconcentra sur la plume et sourit en la voyant voltiger doucement, Credence était captivité par celle-ci et souriait de plus en plus. Percival la regarda encore un instant avant de constater que ses bras étaient croisés. Il n'était donc en aucun cas responsable de la lévitation de la plume ... C'était bel et bien Credence qui la faisait voler, uniquement Credence.

L'auror fixa avec émerveillement Credence qui rit doucement en récupérant la plume qui était arriver à la hauteur de son visage. Si Credence en était capable, lui aussi. Sentant une bouffé de courage l'envahir, il se racla la gorge et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Credence ? demanda-t-il en faisait de tout son possible pour ne pas trembler.

\- Oui messieurs Percival ? répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux brun presque noir, qui pétillaient encore d'excitation par rapport au sort qui venait de réussir. Étrangement, la bouffé de courage de l'auror s'étrangla brusquement et sa gorge se sera douloureusement.

\- Je ... commença le présumé "messieurs Percival" en se sentant trembler. Credence le fixait avec attention et souriait avec innocence.

\- Tu sais la semaine prochaine c'est ton anniversaire. dit précipitamment l'auror en paniquant.

\- Oui c'est juste.

\- Hé bas ... Je ... J'aurais quelque-chose de vraiment important à te dire la semaine prochaine. improvisa pitoyablement l'auror sous la panique.

\- Heu ... Bas ok.. répondit Credence par politesse. Percival sourit, il se faisait lui même pitié.

\- Désolé c'est puéril ... Mais ça me stresse pas mal... avoua-t-il en passant une main dans sa nuque.

\- Pas de problème, j'ai hâte de savoir. répondit simplement le jeune homme ce qui rassura en quelque sorte l'auror. Il raccompagna Credence à l'entrée et finit par rentrer avec lui, parlant de tout et de rien, le laissant dans la ruelle dans laquelle il l'avait rencontrer.

\- Bravo encore pour la plume Credence.

\- Merci messieurs Percival, répondit le jeune homme avec un autre sourire. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir.

\- Tu verras bien, répondit Percival avec un sourire légèrement crispé. À la semaine prochaine.

\- À la semaine prochaine messieurs Percival ! dit Credence d'un ton enjoué avant de partir et de disparaître après avoir fait un dernier signe de la main à Percival. L'auror sourit doucement, avec la promesse qu'il avait fait à Credence, il était sur de se libéré de son fardeaux mais après ... C'était quitte ou double.

L'auror soupira bruyamment - il n'était plus obligé de se retenir maintenant - avant de passer une mains dans ses cheveux. C'était décidé il dirait à Credence qu'il l'aime la semaine prochaine.

Soudain Percival reçut un violent cou à l'arrière de la tête. Un flash blond passa devant ses yeux avant que ceux si ne se ferment et un pressentiment disait à l'auror qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

Percival descendit son verre de whisky pur feu qui devait être le troisième ou le quatrième. Il ne savait plus trop.

\- Percy arrête ...

\- Quoi ? grogna le dénommé "Percy" en posant néanmoins son verre sur la table.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. répondit simplement la grande Séraphina Picquery en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu t'es remit rapidement après ta libération parce que c'est toi, et que tu es un battant mais chaque année tu t'enfermes - ne me regarde pas comme ça : tu t'enfermes Percy - et tu déprime.

\- Je ne me suis pas remit rapidement. Ça m'as prit plus d'un an...

\- Percival Graves tu t'es fait kidnapper et séquestrer pendant six mois par Gellert Grindelwald ! Donc SI tu t'es remit rapidement mais toujours à cette période de l'année tu déprimes. J'ai beau réfléchir mais je ne trouve pas qu'es qui te met dans cet état. Et ça m'inquiète Percy...

\- Sépha tu t'inquiète pour rien... La présidente lui mit une tape sur le haut de la tête et le fusilla du regard. Message reçu, elle ne le croyait pas.

\- Percival depuis des années tu sembles sur le points de me dire quelque-chose mais tu ne dit rien. On a l'impression que tu étoufes avec ton secret ! Le chef des aurors détourna précipitamment le regard. Si elle savait, elle l'étranglerait vif... " Hey Sépha tu voit l'obscurial que tu considère comme une immense menace ? Bas j'en suis raide dingue et j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire que je l'aime. Il me manque énormément LOL. "

Ça n'était définitivement pas une réponse envisageable, elle ne savait déjà pas qu'il était gay. Peut-être fallait-il commencé par là ... Il pinça ses lèvres avant releva les yeux et de croisé immédiatement le regard perçant de la présidente.

\- Tu vas me dire ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. L'auror soupira bruyamment en baissant de nouveau les yeux. Un long silence s'installa durant le quel Percival réfléchit à la façon de lui dire. De toute façon elle allait savoir, on ne cachait pas grand chose à Séraphina Picquery.

\- C'est compliqué à dire. dit-il simplement pour brisé le silence qui devenait lourd à supporté.

\- Je ne te jugerais jamais Percy ... Tu es mon meilleurs ami. répondit simplement Sépharina en le serrant dans ses bras. C'est sentimentale non ?

\- Bas ... Ouais un peu ... avoua l'auror en se sentant rougir violament.

\- Je le savais ! Elle est comment ?! s'écria aussitôt la présidente telle une adolescente en pleine amourette. Quand ils étaient ensemble tous les deux, Percival et Séraphina avait tendance à retomber enfance. Mais dans l'instant ça ne convenait qu'à moitié à Percival.

\- Bas justement ... C'est là que ça coince. répondit l'auror en évitant de nouveau le regard de son amie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sépha je ...

\- Tu la connaît pas ?

\- Sépha non je ...

\- Tu la vus que de dos ?

\- Sépha ...

\- Ou c'est juste une correspondance avec elle ?

\- Sépha ELLE n'existe pas ! s'écria Percival afin de couper l'entrain de son amie. La présidente plissa les yeux et dévisagea l'auror avec incompréhension.

\- Je suis pas sur de comprendre Percy ...

\- Je suis gay Sépha. Je ... J'aime les hommes. Donc ELLE n'existe pas puise que j'aime un LUI.

\- Oh. dit simplement la présidente en le regardant l'auror. Oh Merlin Percy je suis désolé c'était stupide de ma part... Je ... Je pensait que ça existait pas. avoua Séraphina en rougissant furieusement. Oh Merlin j'ai tellement honte ! C'était sous mes yeux et j'ai rien vu et ...

\- Sépha ... Tout vas bien, je t'ai rien dit non plus ... raisonna Percival en la rassurant.

\- Sûrement mais ...

\- Pas de mais. Tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir et tu le prend bien mieux que je n'aurait cru ...

\- Peut-être mais je comprend mieux maintenant... Merlin Percy tu a énormément de courage.

\- Pas plus que si j'avais été hétéro, je pense.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y je t'en prit Sépha. répondit Percival en se préparant à entendre quelque-chose d'immature au possible.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ? C'était puéril, bête et évident mais Percival explosa de rire malgré lui. Séraphina lui mit un cou de coude mais elle riait aussi, l'auror se demandait même pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt. Elle aurait forcément réagit comme ça, peut importe quand il lui aurait dit.

\- Allez dit moi !

\- Tu pense vraiment que j'allais rester puceau toute ma vie ?

\- Ok tu l'a fait. Et c'était comment ? demanda-t-elle en se retenant de rire.

\- Sincèrement ?

\- Dit moi s'il te plait !

\- C'était ... Vraiment bon. Fin je veut dire ... C'était vraiment le pied en vrai.

\- Percy le coquin !

\- J'assume.

\- C'est d'être gay qui te met mal ? demanda Séraphina en récupérant son sérieux. Parce que dans se cas - et c'est une très bonne idée d'ailleurs - je peut proposé une loi sur l'acceptation et la légalisation du mariage aussi ! Vous êtes des gens normaux. Je ne voit pas de différence entre le Percy aimant "les femmes" et le Percy avec qui je peut désormais parlé de mec.

La tirade vit sourire Percival, décidément, dés qu'elle n'était plus sous les projecteurs elle devenait la pire des enfants, mais l'auror savait que c'était en partie pour cela qu'il tenait autant à elle.

\- Je trouve ça génial mais non ce n'est pas être gay qui me rend triste, ça ne m'as jamais rien fait d'être gay tu sais.

\- Donc c'est un garçon. conclu la présidente.

\- Oui c'est un garçon. confirma Percival en soupirant.

\- Depuis tout ce temps c'est le même garçon ? demanda Séraphina en levant un seul sourcil. Question à laquelle Percival hocha doucement la tête en soupirant.

\- Il est comment ? demanda-t-elle en souriant doucement. S'il te fait tourné la tête à se point il dois vraiment être formidable...

\- Il l'est. Il est ... Parfait...

\- Physiquement parlant c'est comment ?

\- Il est un tout petit peut plus grand que moi, cheveux noirs, yeux marron et ... Merlin j'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans en disant sa mais il est tellement beau ...

\- Et au niveau caractère ?

\- Mon exact opposé ... Il est fragile, gentil comme tous et si timide ...

\- Ah oui ? Tu as raison c'est ton exact opposé... Je le connaît ? Aïe. Percival avait passer la première étape mais il était sur que la deuxième serait plus dure à faire passer.

\- Plus ou moins ... répondit-il en sentant le malaise l'envahir.

\- Ok ça vas pas me plaire. Comment tu l'a rencontré ?

\- Ça remonte à longtemps tu sais... J'avais 16 ans ... Lui 4 ...

\- Vous avez ...

\- Douze ans d'écart, oui. Mais j'ai commencé à l'aimé quand il en à eu 21. Je ne suis pas un pédophile...

\- Je n'en doute pas. Continue.

\- C'était le soir de Noël ... commença Percival en soupirant. Fin le soir du réveillons et je suis presque sur qu'il serait mort de froid ou de faim si je l'avais pas aider. Je n'entrerait pas dans les détails mais son enfance à été horrible franchement. Séraphina hocha doucement la tête en l'écoutant mais Percival savait qu'elle réunissait toute ses capacités et connaissance pour savoir qui était LE garçon sur qui fantasmait son meilleur ami.

\- Bref... Je le voyait toutes les deux semaines ou presque et parfois quand sa mère le renvoyait pour plusieurs jour il venait chez moi. Comme le soir ou je l'ai rencontré. Et ... Bas j'ai toujours aimé sa compagnie. Et quand il a eu 21 ans ... Bas j'ai commencé à ... Loucher sur certaines partie de lui ... J'ai commencé à avoir des rêves vraiment honteux à son propos mais ... Fin je veux dire. J'ai pas tilté tout de suite ... Et au fur et à mesure j'ai complètement succomber. À son sourire, son caractère et ses lèvres aussi... expliqua l'auror en se perdant complètement dans ses pensés, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. Attend je divague la non ?

\- Un peu mais c'est pas grave. répondit la présidente avec un sourire. Tu n'as pas réussit à le lui dire ?

\- J'allais le faire je te jure mais ... C'est à se moment que Grindelwald est intervenu ... cracha-t-il avec amertume.

\- Mais c'était il y à une semaine "l'anniversaire" de ton enlèvement.

\- Oui mais c'est aujourd'hui son anniversaire. Et c'est ce jour que j'aurai voulu le lui dire.

\- Oh Merlin Percy je suis désolé... C'est vraiment horrible.

\- J'ai tellement peur qu'il meurt Sépha si tu savait ... murmura l'auror en se laissant submergé par l'émotion.

\- Je te jure qu'on le retrouvera ... le rassura la présidente en le serrant dans ses bras. Peut importe qui il est dit moi s'il te plaît.

\- Tu ordonnes sa mise à mort depuis des années ! craqua Percival avec un ton un peu plus sec qui ne l'aurait voulut.

\- L'OBSCURIAL ?! s'étrangla presque Sépharina en regardant son ami d'un air incrédule.

\- CREDENCE EST BIEN PLUS QUE ÇA ! C'EST D'ABORD UN GARÇON ! UN HOMME ! s'enflamma l'auror en tremblant légèrement.

\- Percy ... le calma la présidente en mettant une main sur son bras. Tu l'aime as quel point ?

\- Je lui ai offert Pagaillou le lendemain de ma rencontre avec lui.

\- Noooon... LE Pagaillou ?

\- Le Pagaillou.

\- Ok t'es raide dingue de lui. Tu penses pouvoir le sauver de sa situation ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu t'es renseigné autant que moi sur les obscurus. Pense tu pouvoir le sauver ?

\- Je pense pouvoir essayé. dit l'auror en regardant la présidente dans les yeux. Séraphina le regarda un moment avant de soupiré bruyamment.

\- Ok. Je vais aller donner les ordres. Capturé vif tour de même, sinon c'est trop louche.

\- OH MERCI ! hurla Percival en la serrant de toute ses forces dans ses bras.

\- Percy tu m'étouffes ...

\- Mais t'es la meilleure !

\- Je sais, aller laisse moi y aller et trouve moi ton obscurial...

\- Je préfère mon ombre. répondit l'auror avec un sourire, ce qui fit rire la présidente.

\- D'accord mais trouve le.

\- Je te le jure Sépha. La présidente sourit doucement à son ami et sortit en le laissant seul. Percival sourit et soupira en regardant le plafond. Il aurait du le lui dire plus tôt. C'était évident qu'elle comprendrai. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à retrouver son ombre.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

Aurélius regardait l'horizon en soupirant. Pourquoi il y pensait encore ? Cela faisait des années ... Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus ? Pourquoi il pensait encore à lui ? L'obscurial soupira bruyamment en shootant dans un caillou. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui. Il avait marché un moment pour arriver jusqu'ici mais cela lui importait peut.

Nurmengard avait l'avantage d'être entouré de forêt et falaise et Aurélius pouvaitdonc s'éloigner quand il le voulait. S'enfermer dans sa bulle de souvenir, pleurer seul sur son sort et de son amour à sens unique. Le soleil commençait à se coucher mais l'obscurial ne bougea pas. Aurélius soupira de nouveau.

Pourquoi restait-il éperdument amoureux de lui ? Il lui avait promis de lui dire quelque-chose qui semblait si important ... Mais il était arriver en lui parlant mal, en le regardant de haut, en le forçant à l'appelé par son nom de famille. Et ça n'avait été que le début de la décente au enfer.

Aurélius ne comprenait pas. Jamais Percival n'avait agit comme ça avec lui. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Après peut-être qu'il avait juste attendu avant de montré son vrai visage ...

\- Credence ? appela une voix derrière lui qui pétrifia l'obscurus. Oh Merlin c'était lui.

\- Merlin Credence c'est bien toi ! s'écria l'auror en courant vers lui. Le dit " Credence " se retourna vivement en pointant sa baguette sur Percival.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Credence. siffla l'obscurial entre ses dents.

\- Je ... commença Percival sans comprendre.

\- NON ! TAISEZ VOUS ! hurla Aurélius en serrant d'avantage sa baguette dans sa main. NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MOI MESSIEURS GRAVES ! L'auror s'arrêta bien mais une expressions blessé et attristé était maintenant lisible sur son visage.

\- Quoi ?! demanda l'obscurus qui était sur la défensive.

\- Depuis quand tu ne m'appelle plus messieurs Percival ? répondit simplement l'auror avec incompréhension. Aurélius vit rouge. C'était LUI qui l'avait forcé à ne plus l'appelé de la sorte.

\- Merlin Credence il t'as fait du mal ? Je veux dire. Es ce qu'à une période "je" t'ai fait du mal ? L'obscurial regardait l'auror sans comprendre. Il ne s'en souvenait pas ? Et quelle était la cicatrice qui couvrait son cou et qui remontait presque jusqu'à sa joue ? Elle semblait daté d'il y à longtemps mais il ne la connaissait pas.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant je présume ? demanda l'auror en soupirant.

\- Au courant de quoi ? demanda l'obscurus en baissant doucement sa baguette.

\- Je peux me rapprocher ? Aurélius le jugea du regard, il semblait sincère.

\- Allez-y. L'auror se rapprocha doucement de lui, s'arrêtant à deux mètres de l'obscurus. Je vous écoute.

\- Pendant 6 mois j'étais retenu dans un local du Macusa par Grindelwald. Et tout ça à commencer une semaine avant ton anniversaire. Je ... Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire et que c'est incompréhensible mais ...

\- Non c'est même plutôt logique... "Vous" avez oubliez se que vous vouliez me dire, "vous" n'aviez jamais été comme ça avant mes 23 ans ... Je ... Je peux vous appelé messieurs Percival ? L'obscurus avait le coeur battant, s'il lui disait oui c'était bien la preuve de se qu'il avançait..

\- Credence tu peut m'appeler Percival tout cour. Le plus jeune faillit crier de façon très peu mature, il avait retrouver son messieurs Percival, le vrai messieurs Percival.

\- Alors appelez moi Aurélius.

\- D'accord. C'est ton vrai prénom ? C'est joli. À ses mots l'obscurial se sentit rougir et sourire timidement. Merlin ce que c'était immature.

\- Oui c'est ça. Ça me fait bizarre de vous voir après tout ce temps.

\- Moi aussi. avoua l'auror en souriant légèrement. Mais tu m'as manqué C... Aurélius. L'obscurial eut l'impression que son coeur explosait, il avait soudainement chaud et souriait encore plus bêtement.

\- J'ai une question. demanda-t-il finalement après quelques seconde de silence.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'était quoi ce que vous vouliez me dire ? L'auror détourna précipitamment le regard en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je ... C'est compliqué a dire tu sais.

\- Je ne vous jugerais pas. répondit Aurélius en se rapprochant de l'auror.

\- Bas ... J'ai toujours aimé ta compagnie, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment attachant et puis ... Pendant un long moment je te voyait uniquement comme une sorte de petit frère, ma petite ombre, mais ... Je veux dire ... Quand tu as eu 21 ans ... J'ai... Mes sentiments ont changer et j'ai finit raide dingue de toi ... dit l'auror en une traite, rougissant furieusement. Je t'aime Cr.. Aurélius.

L'obscurial le regarda d'un air ahuris, son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal. Percival l'aimait aussi ? Merlin c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais son corps se mit à trembler dangereusement. Il était incapable de bouger tant il était à la fois choqué et heureux, ce que l'auror prit pour un refus. Percival recula brutalement avant de le regarder avec un regard embués.

\- Je suis désolé Aurélius. dit-il d'une voix brisé avant de lui tourner le dos. L'obscurial se mit une énorme claque mentale. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir maintenant !

L'auror avait avancer de quelque pas et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, son écharpe bleu s'envola mais il ne fit rien pour la rattraper. Il allait transplaner, Aurélius le savait parfaitement. L'auror tourna rapidement sur lui même et l'obscurial bondi dans sa direction.

\- PERCIVAL ! hurla-t-il désespérément en tendant la main vers lui. Il s'accrocha de justesse à lui et sentit son corps se compresser brutalement. Ayant envie de vomir, il lâcha prise avant de s'effondrer contre le mur d'une ruelle. Aurélius regarda rapidement autour de lui. New-York, il était tomber à New-York. Il sortit en trombe de la ruelle et regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué, avec un peu de chance il n'avait pas chuté trop loin de lui. Il aperçu l'auror au coin d'une rue et s'élança dans sa direction.

\- PERCIVAL ! hurla-t-il de nouveau en accélérant sa course. L'auror tourna à sa droite et Aurélius sentit la panique le gagner peut à peut.

\- PERCIVAL ! hurla-t-il encore une fois en tournant également sur sa droite, dérapant au passage sur le bitume. Il se releva pourtant immédiatement et continua sa course en bousculant au passage des passants sans en tenir compte. L'auror disparaissait progressivement dans la foule et la panique de l'obscurial grandissait avec.

\- PERCIVAL ! hurla-t-il une énième fois avant que l'auror ne disparaisse totalement de son champs de vision. Aurélius courra encore un moment avant de laissé tomber : il l'avait perdu. Il regarda autour de lui pour tenté de se repéré et soupira de nouveau. New York avait énormément changé.

Il regarda un moment autour de lui en ravalant les larmes qui lui montait au yeux. Aurélius déambula un moment dans les rues de la capitale économique des USA avec une boule qui grossissait progressivement dans sa gorge. Il s'arrêta, après plus d'une heure de marche, devant une ruines qui regarda un moment avant de reconnaître la vielle église ou il avait grandit.

Elle était totalement abandonné, détruite là ou il était passé des années plus tôt, recouverte de saleté. En fait Aurélius trouvait qu'elle représentait mieux les croyances de sa "mère" maintenant. Et si ? L'obscurial se dirigea vers l'église abandonné et y entra doucement.

Il monta directement à son ancienne chambre, s'agenouilla devant son ancienne armoire, récupéra la clef qu'il avait caché en dessous de celle-ci et ouvra le dernier tiroir de cette même armoire. Il sourit en regardant le contenu du tiroir avec nostalgie.

Une toupie, un jeu d'osselets, un yoyo, plusieurs cartes d'anniversaire, deux flacon de potion - maintenant il le savait - apaisante. Une chemise bordeaux qu'il avait reçut en plus d'un parfum le jour de ses 21 ans de la part de l'auror. Des cadeaux qui reconstituait la vie de l'obscurial, que l'auror lui avait offert sans rien attendre en échange. Aurélius saisit le parfum et le sourit doucement en le regardant. Il avait du coûté une blinde à l'auror ... Il soupira doucement en reposant le parfum dans le tiroir.

Il prit une photo et une larme commença à couler sur sa joue. Pourquoi la vie était si injuste ? L'homme dont il était amoureux depuis ses 15 ans venait de se confesser à lui et il avait été incapable de se jeter à son cou. Il se sentait stupide. Son regard se perdit à nouveau sur le tiroir et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres alors que les larmes redoublait sur son visage.

\- Ma Pagaillou. murmura-t-il avant de prendre la peluche dans ses bras et de la serré de toute ses forces. Elle sentait Percival, elle avait toujours sentit Percival. Un sanglots s'échappa de ses lèvres et il serra d'avantage la lapine contre lui. Il s'allongea à même le sol en serrant Pagaillou contre lui, humant l'odeur de l'auror par grande bouffé afin de se calmer.

Alors qu'au même moment chez l'homme auquel il pensait :

\- PERCIVAL GRAVES !

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

Gellert Grindelwald marchait dans la forêt qui entourait Nurmengard. Aurélius était partie tôt et maintenant qu'il faisait presque nuit ... Il savait ou l'obscurial avait l'habitude d'aller pour se vider la tête car il le voyait parfois de sa chambre, mais jamais Aurélius n'était rentré après le coucher du soleil. Alors aussi invraisemblable que cela ne pouvait paraître. Gellert s'inquiétait.

Il marcha jusqu'à arriver à la clairière ou l'obscurial avait l'habitude de se rendre et scruta rapidement les alentours. Il n'était pas la, c'était prévisible mais Gellert soupira quand même. Il ne l'avourait jamais - sauf peut-être à Albus s'il le retrouvait - mais il était inquiet pour l'obscurial. Un éclat bleu attira son attention et il se dirigea vers avant de s'arrêter sous la surprise. Il s'agissait d'une écharpe bleu, qu'il reconnaissait sans le moindre problème, pour l'avoir porté durant six mois.

\- Graves.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

Aurélius se réveilla quelque heure plus tard et grimaça en sentant son dos le tirer légèrement. Il soupira et se releva avant de s'étirer et resta un moment assit avant de regarder de nouveau dans le tiroir. Son regard fut attirer par un rayon de soleil qui se reflétait sur une clef. La clef de chez Percival.

Aurélius la saisit et la regarda d'un air perdue en se remémorant l'une de ses discussions avec l'auror.

" Vient autant que tu veux, je ne changerai pas d'adresse ou je trouverai le moyen de te prévenir. Je te le jure tu m'entends ? "

Cela valait encore aujourd'hui ? Une promesse restait une promesse après tout... Aurélius soupira, cela valait le cou d'essayer, de toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre. L'obscurial se regarda de haut en bas - il allait ( peut-être ) voir l'homme qu'il aimait tout de même - et soupira de nouveau, cette chemise ne le mettait pas en valeur, mais alors vraiment pas, ses yeux louchèrent sur la chemise bordeaux que lui avait offert Percival.

Sa taille et son poids n'avait pas changer depuis ses 21 ans et ça ferait plaisir à l'auror ... Il changea rapidement de chemise et regarda un instant le parfum avant de s'en aspergé dans le cou. Il ferma ensuite le tiroir avant de le verrouiller et de cacher de nouveau la clef. Il n'avait pas ranger Pagaillou, il n'avait pas réussit à la lâcher. Sûrement parce qu'elle lui donnait du courage. L'obscurial se leva et partit de l'église avec Pagaillou serré contre sa poitrine, la clef de chez l'auror dans une main et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

Percival baissa simplement les yeux.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! TU NE LUI À PAS LAISSÉ LE TEMPS DE TE RÉPONDRE ! s'écria une fois de plus la présidence et faisant les cents pas dans le salon de l'auror.

\- Il ne répondait rien... Je doit le dégoûté... se justifia inutilement Percival.

\- Et comment tu peux en être sur hein ?! répliqua Séraphina en le fusillant du regard.

\- Percy tu me désespère ! À croire que tu t'empêches d'être heureux ! Tu mérite autant que tout le monde de vivre une belle histoire d'amour ! Que tu la partages avec un homme ou une femme !

\- Peut-être mais je ne le mérite pas lui ... dit simplement l'auror en fixant le vide.

\- Oh Merlin Percy je vais te tuer. s'exclama la présidente avant de souffler un grand cou. Elle plaqua ensuite un immense sourire sur ses lèvres et fixa l'auror dans les yeux. Et Percival savait que ça n'était pas forcément bon pour lui. Elle s'assit en face de lui avant de souffler bruyamment.

\- Premièrement tu as le droit au bonheur. Donc si c'est l'ob... Credence qui...

\- Aurélius.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il s'appelle Aurélius.

\- Donc si c'est Aurélius, dit simplement la présidente sans se démontrer ni chercher à comprendre, qui pourrait te rendre heureux alors tu mérites sa compagnie. Parce que tu l'a toujours aidé et que tu l'aimes sincèrement - et que franchement t'es pas dégeu comme mec - donc SI tu mérite d'être heureux. De toute façon tu vas mal dormir cette nuit et tu vas t'insulter toi même. Elle soupira avant de serré l'auror dans ses bras.

\- Tu es un imbécile Percy.

\- Oui je le suis ... répondit l'auror avant de serré sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Il restèrent un moment comme ça avant que la présidente ne se dégage.

\- Je doit aller bosser Percy. Tu restes ici s'il te plait.

\- Bien...

\- Je repasserait se soir d'accord ?

\- D'accord Sépha. dit simplement l'auror avant de soupirer.

\- Allez mon Percy. dit-elle une dernière fois avant de transplaner.

Percival s'allongea sur son canapé avant de soupirer de nouveau. Sépha avait raison. Il était un imbécile. Il fixa simplement son plafond et finit par en perdre la notion du temps. Toute ses pensés étaient accaparé par l'obscurial de toute façon.

Un toquement retentit cependant, ce qui fit grogner l'auror qui se leva. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de se changer. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea quand il vu qui se tenait derrière.

Aurélius.

Et Pagaillou serré contre lui.

\- Je ... commença l'auror sans comprendre ce que faisait l'obscurial devant chez lui.

\- Non Percival écoute moi. le coupa Aurélius en baissant les yeux, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il avait tutoyer l'auror. J'ai pas réussit à réalisé que ... Que c'était vrai. Parce que j'en rêve depuis mes 15 ans. Je suis raide dingue de vous depuis mes 15 ans. J'ai des rêves que ma "mère" n'apprécierait pas du tout depuis mes 15 ans. Je ... Je t'aime Percival. L'auror cru que son coeur allait explosé tant il battait fort, ses mains étaient moites et une sueur froide descendait le long de sa nuque. Il se pinça discrètement et sourit discrètement alors qu'une faible douleur envahissait son avant-bras. Ça n'était pas un rêve.

\- Et je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme le pire des abrutis avec ... continuait l'obscurial en serrant Pagaillou contre lui.

L'auror le coupa simplement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'obscurial sursauta légèrement mais prolongea presque immédiatement le baiser en souriant contre ses lèvres. Percival s'éloigna cependant assez brutalement avant de regardé autour d'eux d'un air paniqué.

\- Je ... Désolé. se justifia-t-il en reportant son regard sur Aurélius. Mais si on nous voit ...

\- Ça pourrait être problématique. finit Aurélius en hochant doucement la tête. Tu as raison. L'auror sourit doucement en hochant la tête.

\- Oui c'est ça... Je ... Entre Aurélius. dit-il en se sentant rougir. L'obscurial sourit simplement avant d'entrer avant que Percival ne ferme la porte derrière lui.

\- Ça à presque pas changé. dit Aurélius en souriant à l'auror.

\- C'est vrai, surtout parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé quoi changer. J'aime bien ta chemise, on dirait celle que je t'avais offerte y'a ... Pas mal de temps...

\- C'est elle. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir... Percival sentit son coeur fondre, c'était pour ça qu'il aimait Aurélius, il était si gentil et attentionné. Il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de l'obscurial et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Aurélius lâcha la peluche avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de l'auror tout en prolongeant le baisé.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque que l'air vint à leur manquer. L'auror sourit bêtement à l'obscurial en posant son front contre le sien avant de le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras. Percival attaqua ensuite le cou du plus jeune et sourit en reconnaissant le parfum qu'il lui avait offert pour sa majorité tout en s'efforçant à ne pas lui faire de suçon trop marquer.

L'obscurial caressa son dos d'une main en se collant un maximum à lui et prit possession des lèvres de l'auror en caressant tendrement sa joue. Percival sourit largement contre celle-ci, il en avait tellement rêvé. Il entraina ensuite Aurélius vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, entraînant l'obscurial dans sa chute.

Aurélius, qui était au dessus de lui, attaqua immédiatement son cou tout en déboutonnant le veston de l'auror. Percival sourit alors que le plus jeune mordillait son cou. Ce n'était que le début, mais il adorait déjà ça.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

Percival caressait les cheveux cendres de son nouvel amant en souriant doucement. Aurélius dormait depuis un moment maintenant mais l'auror n'y voyait aucun mal. Un léger sourire étirait les lèvres de l'obscurial et l'auror trouvait ça adorable. Il embrassa doucement le front d'Aurélius qui se réveilla doucement.

Les paupières de l'obscurial papillonairent et il sourit largement quand il reconnu l'auror étendu à ses côtés. Percival embrassa doucement son amant en le serrant d'avantage contre lui en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Mon dieux j'ai l'impression de rêver ... dit Aurélius en souriant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Ça ressemble un peu à quand j'avais fait un cauchemar ...

\- Oui sauf qu'on ne s'aimait pas, qu'on était pas nu, qu'on avait bien 30 ans - voir plus - de moins et qu'on ne venait pas de faire l'amour.

\- C'est vrai... On à gagné au change non ? demanda l'obscurial en regardant Percival avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je trouve que oui. répondit l'auror avant de rire. Il sera d'avantage son amant contre lui sans se préoccuper des liquides poisseux qui recouvrait leur torse en caressant tendrement la joue d'Aurélius. Il se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux avant que l'obscurial ne prenne sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? demanda Percival en perdant un peu son sourire niais.

\- Non.

\- Tu es bien sur hein ? Parce que si je t'ai fait mal ...

\- Percival ... C'était juste merveilleusement bon d'accord ? Tu as été parfait et c'était très bien. C'était doux, bien et jouissif.

\- T'es pas obligé de me jouer des éloges mon ombre...

\- Je ne t'en joue pas. Je suis sincère. Et quand on à inversé ça à été ?

\- C'était très bien aussi. J'ai plutôt été expressif je crois ... répondit l'auror en se sentant rougir. Il avait toujours été plutôt bruyant quand était prit mais la il avait battu tous les records.

\- J'ai adoré te voir comme ça. dit simplement l'obscurial avant de rire devant la mine embarrassé de l'auror. Aurélius l'embrassa tendrement avant de glissé sa tête dans son cou. Un temps passa et Percival aurait voulu que cela dure toujours, l'odeur d'Aurélius, le garder contre lui... Sépha contait sur lui et il refusait de le laissé repartir aux côtés de Grindelwald. Il caressa doucement le dos de son amant avant de soupirer.

\- On fait comment ?

\- Je veux pas y retourner. répondit Aurélius en relavant les yeux vers l'auror.

\- Je refuse que tu retournes. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire. Ils étaient au moins d'accord sur ce point.

\- Après on est officiellement ensemble non ? demanda l'auror en souriant à l'obscurial.

\- Oui évidemment, tu veux savoir si ça me gêne que tu en parles à tes amis proches ? Non, mais j'aimerai quand même savoir à qui tu le dit. Percival le regarda surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à la question de l'obscurial mais elle était justifier.

\- À une seule personne, ma meilleure amie. répondit l'auror en grimaçant d'avance. Ça vas pas te plaire mon ombre ...

\- Séraphina Picquery.

\- Je ... Comment ?..

\- Tu m'avait déjà parlé d'une Sépha... Elle ordonne ma mort depuis des années donc ...

\- Elle à changer ses ordres y'a pas longtemps ...

\- Ravi de l'apprendre. J'aimerai le dire à Queenie. En fait j'aimerai pouvoir repartir avec elle. Elle regrette énormément et ... Elle m'as beaucoup aidé ...

\- Donc tu y retournerait et reviendrait avec Goldstein ?

\- En gros ... Oui c'est ça. Et puis je pourrai récupérer mes affaires comme ça. L'auror le regarda d'un air interdit un long moment avant de soupirer.

\- D'accord mais j'aime pas ça ...

\- Oooooh Percy ! répondit l'obscurial avant de rire et de s'arrêter immédiatement en regardant Percival. Je peux t'appeler Percy hein ?

\- Mais bien sur mon ombre. L'obscurial sourit avant de se lever et de se rhabiller.

\- Je partirait le plus tôt possible. Queenie est très matinale donc si on compte le décalage horaire je serait la dans la nuit.

\- Sépha sera probablement la tu sais. répondit Percival en se levant à son tour, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa nudité.

\- D'accord. dit simplement l'obscurial en regardant le corps de son amant. Tu es vraiment splendide tu sais ?

\- Temps mieux si je te plais. L'auror saisit néanmoins sa chemise et s'habilla avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son amant. Fait attention à toi s'il te plaît.

\- Je te le promet. répondit l'obscurial avant de transplaner, laissant l'auror seul. Percival se dirigea vers son salon et s'y laissa tomber. Un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

Gellert avait finit par attendre Aurélius sur la clairière, jamais il ne l'avourait mais il était réellement inquiet. Il entendit le craquement caractéristique du transplanage et regarda l'obscurial s'étirer de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais vu Aurélius avec cette chemise... De plus elle était froissé et ses cheveux était en désordre et OOOOOH MERLIN NON IL AVAIT COMPRIS ET IL NE VOULAIT PAS EN SAVOIR PLUS.

Gellert secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui lui venait à l'esprit et reporta son attention sur l'obscurial qui souriait bêtement. Aurélius fit quelque pas avant de se dirigé vers l'écharpe que le mage noir avait mit en évidence. Il la prit et la contempla quelques secondes avant que son sourire ne s'intensifie. L'obscurial se l'enroula ensuite autour de son cou et en huma l'odeur.

La bouche du mage noir forma un magnifique "O" tandis qu'Aurélius respirait l'odeur de l'auror dans l'écharpe. Donc l'obscurial venait de s'envoyer en l'air avec PERCIVAL GRAVES ? Il s'apprêtait à bondir sur Aurélius pour l'engueuler convenablement avant de s'en empêcher.

Lui même portait les vieux t-shirts d'Albus qu'il avait réussit à emporter dans son départ précipité. L'obscurial avait le droit d'aimer un homme, même s'il s'agissait de Percival Graves. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait dur, et il pensa à Albus avant de soupirer. Soit ...

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

L'auror soupira de bien être avant de porté de nouveau sa bière à ses lèvres. Le craquement caractéristique du transplanage retentit derrière lui.

\- Coucou Percy. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu et... commença la présidente avant de s'interrompre et de fixer l'auror les yeux plissé. Qu'es que ... Oh Merlin il est venu ?!

\- Il est venu.

\- OH MERLIN ! s'écria la présidente en s'asseyant à côté de son ami. Oh la vache ton cou !

\- Hein ?

\- T'as un énorme suçon dans le cou Percy. expliqua Séraphina avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Oh je ... tenta de se justifier l'auror en rougissant furieusement.

\- C'était comment ?

\- Le meilleur coup de toute ma vie.

\- Dans quels sens du termes ? demanda la présidente d'un air taquin.

\- Dans les deux. minauda l'auror avant d'exploser de rire suivit de prêt de son amie.

\- Ah oui ! Et bas je suis contente pour toi. Tu le mérites. dit la présidente en souriant à son ami. Il est la ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'auror en souriant un peu plus.

\- Non, mais il arrivera dans la nuit avec Queenie Goldstein.

\- Pour revenir dans notre camps ?

\- Pour de revenir dans notre camps.

\- T'as pas parler que de politique rassure moi.

\- Non, et c'était surtout pour s'arranger parce que je lui ai clairement dit que je ne voulait pas qu'il reste là bas.

\- Tu es du genre possessif ?

\- Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point.

\- Il sais dans quoi il c'est embarqué ?

\- Je pense que oui, il me connaît plutôt bien tu sais.

\- Tu m'étonne ! J'ai droit à une description détaillé ?

\- Huuuum je sais pas ...

\- On s'est jamais rien caché.

\- Hum oui c'est vrai.

\- S'il te plaaaaaait !

\- Je sais très bien se que tu veux savoir tu sais ... Posse tes vrai questions Sépha.

\- T'as été en dessous ?

\- C'est à dire ?..

\- Bas tu sais ... C'était dans ...

\- OK c'est bon j'ai compris. Oui quand on a inversé.

\- C'était comment ?

\- Fantastique. Vraiment je me suis jamais sentit aussi complet de toute ma vie. Et puis t'entends bien que j'ai la voix un peu cassé ...

\- C'est vrai. Tu as une autre bière ?

\- Bien évidemment. répondit l'auror en attirant une autre bière à lui avant de la tendre à son amie. Tu as d'autre questions ?

\- De quoi nous occupé jusqu'à leurs arrivé je pense ...

\- Alors je t'écoute Sépha.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

\- Queenie ... murmura Aurélius en secouant doucement l'épaule de son amie.

\- Huuummm ...

\- Queenie réveille toi. répeta l'obscurial, un peu plus fort. On rentre.

\- Rélius qu'es ce que tu racontes ?..

\- Prend tes affaires on fou le camps.

\- Tu as un contact ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais comment tu sais qu'il est fiable ?

\- Parce que je le connaît personnellement.

\- Attend c'est Graves ?

\- C'est mon Percy, oui.

\- TON Percy ... Attend OH MERLIN !

\- Tait toi ! On doit être les plus discret possible ...

\- Je ... Je me prépare attend... L'obscurial détourna alors le regard tandis qu'elle se changeait et l'aida ensuite à rassembler ses affaires.

\- Je vais revoir Tina... murmura la legilimens en souriant doucement.

\- Oui. On transplanera dans une clairière jusqu'à l'ancienne église des sorciers de Salem. Après on rejoindra la maison de Percy à pieds ok ?

\- D'accord. acquiesça Queenie en souriant. J'ai finit mon sac.

\- Alors on y vas. répondit simplement l'obscurial en mettant le sien sur son dos. Ils se glissèrent ensuite hors de la partie commune de Nurmengard avant de sortir de la bâtisse, l'obscurial regardait sans cesse derrière lui. Trahir Gellert Grindelwald coûtait cher, très cher, et Aurélius refusait que cela retombe sur Percival.

Une lumière s'alluma au sommet de la prison et Queenie s'accrocha au bras de l'obscurial.

\- Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ?!

\- On cours ! cria presque alors Aurélius en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Ils s'élancèrent alors à grandes enjamber à travers les forêts, ne prêtant aucune attention aux branches qui leur fouettaient le visage. L'obscurial saisit la main de la legilimens et transplana dés qu'ils atteignèrent la clairière, son coeur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine, à la fois parce qu'il avait courut mais d'autre part parce qu'il avait peur. Ils s'écrasèrent dans la miteuse chambre qui avait vu grandir l'obscurial et Queenie tomba sur l'ancien lit d'Aurélius avec un cri étouffer.

Le garçon l'aida à se relevé avant de s'agenouiller de nouveau devant l'armoire avant d'ouvrir de nouveau le tiroir.

\- Whoa ... intervient Queenie en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. C'est magnifique Aurélius...

\- Merci. répondit l'obscurial en récupérant le contenu du tiroir. Ou est Pagaillou ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ... C'est une peluche que Percival m'as offert y'a très longtemps et ... Elle est peut-être chez lui ... Je pourrai revenir au pire. Vient, on y vas.

\- Je te suis.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

\- OH MERLIN !

Bordel mais qui hurlait comme ça à 4 heure du mat ?.. Queenie... C'était toujours Queenie. Mais après qui faisait crié Goldstein à 4 heure du matin. Un flash de l'obscurial s'enroulant dans une échappe bleu réveilla brutalement le blond.

Il partaient déjà ?! Gellert s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit, il s'était promit de laisser partir Aurélius mais si Goldstein l'accompagnait ... Il soupira avant d'allumer la lumière dans sa chambre et de se dirigé vers la fenêtres. Le blond soupira de nouveau en voyant les deux amis s'enfuir en courant dans les bois. Il referma la lumière et s'allongea de nouveau avant d'humer l'odeur d'Albus grâce au vieux t-shirt qu'il portait.

Et après on le traitait de monstre.

oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

\- Percy.

\- Hmmfff...

\- Percy ... L'auror grogna en se retournant dans son lit.

\- Percy on doit y aller... Séraphina t'attend... répéta l'obscurial avant que Percival n'ouvre les yeux. Il sourit doucement à l'homme qui essayait désespérément de le réveiller et l'embrassa tendrement. L'obscurial prolongea le baiser en souriant doucement.

\- On est quel jour ? demanda l'auror avec une voix enroué.

\- Le 24 mars.

\- Ah supe... ATTEND QUOI ?!

\- Oui c'est aujourd'hui mon chéri. Séraphina t'attend.

\- Je... commença l'auror en se levant et s'habillant précipitamment.

\- Calme toi.

\- Bien mon ombre. dit simplement Percival avant d'embrasser son amant. Dire que dans quelques heures tu sera MON mari.

\- Aurélius Graves ça sonne très bien je te l'accorde. L'auror le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Je t'aime mon ombre.

\- Moi aussi mon auror, allez vas-y.

\- Mais et Collin et Ezra ?..

\- Pense tu sincèrement que je ne peux pas gérer nos jumeaux ?

\- Je sais quand même qu'ils peuvent être turbulent.

\- Séraphina t'attend, je gère.

\- D'accord. répondit simplement l'auror en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie qui jouait avec ses fils. Aurélius rêvait d'enfants, et ayant peur de transmettre son obscurus, Percival avait du couché avec une femme. Y repensé lui donnait envie de vomir. La mère des jumeaux s'était enfuie après l'accouchement et n'avais jamais voulu voir ses fils mais l'auror devait avoué que ça lui convenait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Salut Sépha.

\- Salut Percy.

\- Apa ! s'écria Ezra en tendant les bras à son père alors que son frère jouait avec ses cubes.

\- Salut mon coeur. répondit l'auror en embrassant le front de son fils. Daddy vas s'occuper de vous d'accord mes poussins ?

Collin rit simplement et Ezra tapa dans ses petites mains en souriant à son père. L'auror souria tendrement à ses fils alors qu'Aurélius arrivait derrière lui.

L'obscurial sourit en prenant Ezra dans ses bras et l'installa dans sa chaise haute.

\- Allez papa poule on y vas. dit la présidente d'un ton amusé en tirant doucement l'auror par le bras.

\- Je te suis.

En sortant, l'auror regarda une dernière fois ça famille en souriant, au fond, c'était ça le bonheur

_oOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo_

_Et voilà !_

_J'espère que cette fanfic vous à plus malgré sa longueur et les fautes qu'il peut y avoir. Merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas !_

_C'était Anline en direct d'un petit village de Bretagne ou y'a quand même la fibre !_


End file.
